


how ever you want to put it

by niallerpayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerpayno/pseuds/niallerpayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam moved in together, but what happens when Niall goes into heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how ever you want to put it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> Sooooo! This is my niam exchange fic! I really hope you like it, this is actually the first time I wrote alpha/omega and I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> This also didn't turn out as as many words as I wanted but well considering the fact that I just finished today it's okay I guess.

The first time it happened Niall felt it right when he woke up. In his sleep he had kicked the blanket from the bed to the floor and on his body was coated in a layer of sweat. Niall sighed and took of his shirt and slumped back against his pillow. It had to happen. Two month ago he had moved in with Liam, an alpha and his best friend, and it was the first time he got into his heat while living with Liam. Niall kinda wished it wouldn't happen but it happens to every omega. They go into heat. Niall doesn't like the feeling of being all horny, not being able to calm down and sit still, not being able to get off (and rid off that feeling) on his own. 

An omega calms down as soon as their alpha knots them. Nialls perfect alpha, and boyfriend, would be Liam. He knows it, Niall has been in love with him for the past 2 years. Niall needs him now, he craves Liam. He knows that Liam knows, that Liam knows how much he loves and appreciates him. But Liam just isn't gay. When Niall came out to him he just chuckled awkwardly and pressed out a ''You ain't gonna hit on me.. right? I'm not gay. But it's fine with me, really. You'll always be my brother, you know?'' Niall was happy, of course he was, that Liam was so accepting. But the brother-thing wasn't necessary.. 

And now, he was laying in his bed. In heat. With his alpha in the house. How is he supposed to talk to Liam? Will Liam even notice? Of course he will, he'll smell it. Damn, if he's up he probably already knows. Niall looked down at the boner tenting his boxers and sighed again.

In that moment his door swung open and Liam stormed into his room. ''Good mo.. Oh. Oh... Ooooh.. Sorry I.. Uh. Breakfast is ready.. Are you hungry? I made ...'' - ''Liam I'll be right there but I kinda have a problem here ..?'' - ''Yeah just.. We're pals right? I thought it was okay.. I.. Oh god sorry!'' And with that the door was shut. What? This did not just happen...

Liam just saw Niall with a boner. And he wasn't even phased. He smelled it 100%. And he didn't care.. The next few minutes Niall forced two fingers into him, massaging his prostate - thinking about Liam -, pulling desperately on his dick. And finally - the first release. Niall knows it won't be enough, he needs a knot, an alpha, Liam. He put on some clothes and slumped into the kitchen sitting down on his chair.

''You got kinda loud there mate.'' The fork Niall just took in his hand fell to the floor and his jaw slacked. ''It's okay Niall, really, you get loud quite a lot. Guess you're partners like you loud huh?'' Liam cracked up and obviously didn't notice - or maybe that was what he wanted - how embarrassing it was to Niall. ''Uhm Liam... I.. I don't even have partners?'' He bend down and got his fork.

Finally Liam stopped laughing and his face got serious. ''I thought that Zayn guy..? Oh. Well.. Okay.'' ''He has a girlfriend. And he's not my type anyway.'' Liam shoved a fork full of eggs and bacon into his mouth and blathered something along the lines ''Are you a virgin? What's your type?'' Niall blushed deeply and opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land. ''Liam!'' The boy just cracked up again and almost fell from his chair. ''Okay, sorry sorry.'' A dumb smirk settled on Liams face and Niall didn't dare to look up again. 

After washing the dishes Niall was on his way back to his room but Liam grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the couch. ''I have some questions.'' Liam pulled Niall down next to him and tucked him into his side. Liam moved his head into the crook where Nialls neck meets his shoulder and inhaled his scent. ''You smell good, do you have a new fragrance?''

Niall pulled a pillow into his lap, he couldn't have Liam see him with a boner again. 'S-So.. your questions?''

''Promise to answer? No matter what I ask?''

''Mhh sure''

''How does gay sex work?''

Nialls jaw slacked for the second time that day. ''Uh.. Why don't you just watch gay porn?''

''I wanna hear you tell me.''

''Uhmm.. Okay. Usually the one guy bottoms and the other tops, but it doesn't mean that like one is always on the bottom it just means that the bottom gets.. uh fucked. By the top. That's it.'' Niall pressed down the pillow a bit more, he didn't know how this could arouse him and make him uncomfortable at the same time.

''That's it? Guy A sticks his dick inside and that's it? How does Guy B come?''

''Ugh Liam I'm sure you can google this.. You know before anything happens.. You need to stretch the bottom since it's different to a v-vagina and yeah it will hurt. And there's the prostate inside the h-hole and yeah if you touch that it feels really g-good.. And then when the.. uh dick goes in it's quite hard to touch the prostate again but you can stroke the bottoms penis so uhm yeah..''

''Why are you so nervous? It's all good. And you're a virgin huh? Do you think you're a bottom?'' Liam tucked his hand in Nialls hair and played with his ear.  
''I uh yeah. At least that way. You remember my girlfriend right? And yes yes I think I'm a bottom.''  
''Yeah I remember her. How do you know?''

''Feels good with my f-fingers.'' Niall felt his boner stirr against his trousers and the pillow. ''I gotta go now.. See you later Liam'' With that he ran into his room, locking his door, pulling of his clothes on the way to his bed and going for another round of masturbating.

-

The second time it happens the smell is so intense that Liam woke up from the beautiful scent tickling his nostrils. When he realised what that smell was he his hand on his forehead. Of course he noticed how in Niall is with him. Of course he noticed that Niall was in heat that one time he asked Niall about his sex-life. And of course he noticed that he would actually be the perfect alpha for Niall, and Niall would be the perfect omega for him. He told Niall that he's not gay - because he actually thought he wasn't - but since they lived together he saw some things and heard some things that actually did arouse him.

How is he supposed to tell Niall? He changed his mind? He's just too hot to not be gay? Doesn't sound very genuine. He could throw some romantic night so Niall knows he's serious but Liam is not the kind of guy to do that so that's not really an option. Just show him? As if he'd catch up.

In that moment the smell washed away his thoughts. How is he supposed to survive another few days of Nialls heat? Some may judge him but he's sure Niall does the same all the time. And masturbating to the thought of fucking your best friend when he's in the same room isn't a huuuuge deal.. right? It's not his fault that he can't get the image of Niall being trapped underneath him, clinging on Liams shoulders, whining, moaning and crying out his name and the bed slamming against the wall out of his head.

When he finished he went to the kitchen to - as usually - make breakfast for the two of them. Niall stood in front of the cooker in only his boxers and an over sized shirt. The shirt got rustled up over his bum so Liam had a perfect view and had the urge to go back to his room and jerk off just again. Instead he stepped up behind Niall and snaked his arms around his belly. ''You're gonna burn down the kitchen, cooking is my part Nialler. Why are you up so early?''

Niall laidd his head on Liams shoulder and sighed. ''Couldn't sleep.'' Liams hands began to wander, one hand went up and down at Nialls side and the other one grabbed his hips and pulled him back against Liam. ''Did you have a bad dream?'' Liam sniffed on Nialls neck, feeling his dick rise slowly. 

They just stood there, both having their eyes closed, until Liam smelt something - over Nialls beautiful scent - burnt. ''Nialler.. This is why I cook. You burnt our pancakes... Step aside, I'm gonna make new ones.'' Niall watched Liam throw the burnt pancakes into the trash can and make new ones. He touched Liams arm but he just shrugged it off. ''I'm sorry Liam...'' Liam didn't even really listen just mumbled 'yeah yeah'

Tears filled Nialls eyes and he slumped down on his chair. He tried to calm himself down, Liam didn't even do anything that bad, but he couldn't stop his tears. Liam placed a plate in front of him and sat down with his own on the opposite of the table. ''Thank you.'' Liam began eating and seemed oblivious to the fact that Niall was crying. He started to catch up when Niall didn't even move to touch his food and quiet sniffle noises came from him.

''Niall are you crying? Why are you crying?'' He went over to Niall, knelt in front of him and took his hand. ''Niall. Why are you crying?'' ''You got m-mad and I said sorry but you d-din't notice...'' Liam cracked a smile. ''Aww Nialler. I was just focused on not making it worse. I'm not mad. Come on, we eat on the sofa okay?'' He grabbed their plates in one hand and took Nialls with the other.

Niall sat down next to Liam and threw one of his legs over one of Liams and took his plate out of Liams hand. Liam began eating and finished after just two more minutes. ''Are you not hungry? Niall I promise I'm not mad it's okay. Not your fault than you can't cook sweetie.'' Niall punched against Liams upper arm but cracked a smile anyway. ''I'm just tired.''

''You're like a baby, jeesus.'' Liam grabbed Nialls plate and moved the fork full of pancakes to Nialls mouth. ''Seriously?'' ''Yes, open up, love.'' Liam smiled and shoved the fork into Niall, not breaking the eye contact. ''Another one? Tastes good?'' Niall nodded and opened his mouth for Liam again. Liam fed him the rest of the plate and Niall cuddled more into his side.

Liam turned on the TV and placed his hand on the inside of Nialls thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, and squeezed a bit. Without wanting to Nialls mouth left a little moan, and who could blame him? He's in heat and an alpha touches him, what else would happen? Niall blushed deeply and bit his lip so hard it almost drew blood but Liam just squeezed his leg again. This time Niall didn't only moan, he whined Liams name.

Suddenly it's all too much, Niall's in heat, he moaned Liams name, his smell got a lot more intense. Liam pressed Niall down against the couch, spread his legs and settled between them. He pressed a kiss to Nialls lips and and ground down against Nialls crotch. ''Tell me what it's like. What is it like to go into heat?''

Niall felt Liam pulsing against him, he couldn't focus on what he wanted to say, can't concentrate on anything else than Liam. ''It always comes over n-night. You wake up sweaty and usually already with a b-boner. And even if you try to release it won't w-work. You don't get rid off the horny f-feeling. Y-You need an alpha to knot you. While you're in heat y-you get.. ughh Liam.. all fidgety and can't sit still and e-everything... please Liam more..''

Liam grabbed Nialls hips and ground deeper, harder into him. Suddenly Niall tightened his legs around Liams waist and his arms around Liams neck. A long high-pitched whine of Liams name left Nialls mouth and he came. ''Oh fuck baby...'' Liam pushed two more times and he came sticky into his trousers. He slumped down on Nialls chest and waited that his breathing became normal again. 

Liam lifted himself up and gave Niall a kiss on his cheek. ''We should go change, we're sticky.'' They both went to their rooms and changed into different pants. When Niall came back Liam already sat on the sofa with a bag at his side. He sat down next to Liam and eyed the bag closely. ''What is that for?'' Liams expression was hard and he didn't even look at Niall. ''I'm leaving. Gonna live with my mum. I'll be back in a few days, promise.''

Nialls hand began to shake and his eyes filled with tears. ''I'm s-sorry Liam. I didn't mean to make y-you uncomfortable.'' Liam took a deep breath. He stroked over Nialls head and mumbled ''It's not your fault. Bye Nialler.'' And with that he went.

-

The days have been rough. Niall had cried a lot. He didn't dare to text Liam, or even call him. He didn't eat much, Liam had always cooked for them. Nothing felt the same. The big apartment was silent and the silence was only filled by sniffling sounds. It's been almost two weeks, Niall lost track of time. He didn't know when he last showered, when he last changed his clothes. He forgot about his heat the moment Liam went out of the door.

But finally, after two weeks, the door opened. Niall jumped up and ran to his room, he didn't want to let Liam see him like this. ''Nialler I'm home!'' He waited a few seconds and when he didn't get an answer he was confused. ''What? I don't get a 'welcome home' hug?''

Liam went to Nialls room and when he saw Niall curled up under his sheets he immediately felt bad. The curtains were shut and the room was stinky. He slowly approached Nialls bed and sat on the edge. ''Niall I'm sorry.'' When Niall didn't react Liam lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom. He set him down, turned on the shower and waited until it was the right temperature and stripped Niall from his clothes. ''Take a shower I'll pick out some clothes for you to wear.''

Liam picked nice warm pajamas and fuzzy socks and brought them into the bathroom. ''Put these on when you've finished. I wait in the living room.'' Since it was still morning he made Niall breakfast, he already ate at his mothers. Liam placed Nialls plate at his place and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. 

When he heard how the bathroom door opened and closed and heard feet patter across the floor he was happy that Niall actually came. He had to bit his lip to keep from smiling when he saw how cute Niall looked in those clothes. Niall sat down on his chair, folded his hands in his lap and didn't look up at Liam. ''Niall please... Eat something.'' Slowly but surely Niall lifted his hand and and took a fork full of food. ''Good?''

''Thank you Liam...'' Since Niall didn't eat a lot the other days he finished his food in just a few minutes. Liam stoop up and took Nialls hand, pulling Niall after him to the couch.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Niall. I didn't think about it.''

''Why did y-you leave me Liam? Was it because.. the thing we did?''

Liam pulled him into his lap. ''No. Don't cry, love. I'm here now. I'm sorry. I won't leave again, ever. I promise.''

''Liam I don't want you to leave again. I thought you would never leave me but you did. What if you just go again, at night? Liam...''

''We sleep together okay? You'll notice then. But I won't leave again. But just so you're sure?''

''Please..''

\- 

And so it happened that they slept in the same bed. Every night. Of course they cuddled. Of course Niall forgave Liam. Of course they got even closer. Of course some secrets were told. And of course one day Niall got into heat again. 

Liam woke up from something rustling against him. Niall fell asleep with his head cuddled against Liams chest, legs tangled together. At first Liam thought just had a bad dream or something but then he noticed the smell... He had thought about what he would do when Niall goes into heat. And he wants to give Niall what he wants, what he needs. Of course only when Niall still wants that. And he won't leave this time, he promised. Liam wouldn't hurt Niall like this ever again.

Niall will wake up any time anyway, so Liam just woke him up. ''Nialler.. wake up.'' Niall just made a humming noise against his chest, he wasn't a morning person. ''What? 's breakfast ready? What time is it?'' 

''Time for you to wake up, love.''

''Liammm I'm tired..''

''I know... I have a surprise for you.''

Suddenly Niall was awake. He rubbed his fist over his eyes and looked up at Liam. ''What is it?'' When he noticed what day is today, and how he felt, his features hardened. ''I guess your surprise has to wait. Can you leave me alone for a bit, please?''

''No, I can't. And why should I?''

''Liam please... I need to do something.''

''I can do it for you.''

Niall blushed deeply but Liam just smirked, he knew exactly what Niall was trying to explain. ''Liam I'm in heat.''

''I know, silly.'' Liam stroked his hand down Nialls side, over his hips and the curve of his bum. ''I can smell it.''

''Li.. What are we doing?''

''Everything you want us to do.'' He put his hand behind Nialls neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

''Liam wait.. my morning breath..?''

''Do you care?''

''I don't want you to be disgusted.''

''I'm not.''

''Uhh..''

''Okay. Come on.'' He pulled Niall from the bed to the bathroom, pushing Nialls toothbrush and the toothpaste in his hands, preparing his own for himself. And so they stood there, brushing their teeth, both with a boner. Not something you do everyday. ''Okay now?'' ''Yes''

Liam pulled Niall closer to him and gave him a kiss while tumbling back to Nialls room, crawling on the bed. Liam leaned against the headboard inviting Niall on his lap. Niall straddled him and linked his arms behind Liams neck. ''Do you trust me Niall?'' Niall looked wide eyed at him and nodded.  
''Do you want to get knotted?''

Niall rutted down and threw his head back. ''Please..''

Liam pulled Nialls and his own shirts over their heads and turned them around that Niall was trapped underneath him. ''I won't hurt you. Just relax baby. Do you have lube?''  
''Mh. First drawer.'' Liam took out the bottle and smiled. ''Why are you smirking? Liam is this a joke? I swear...''

''Just thinking about what you used that for, no worries.''

''Oh my god..''

''Ready? You sure you want this?''

''I've been wanting this for about 500 years for fucks sake Liam.''

Liam pulled down Nialls boxers and wanted to spread Nialls legs but suddenly Niall stopped him. ''Can I blow you..? Please?''

''You don't have to ask for that, baby. Of course.'' Liam rearranged himself so he has sitting against the headboard again and threw his boxers from the bed. ''W-Wow Liam.. That's.. massive.''

''You don't have to do it.'' 

''I want to try.'' Niall wetted his lips and his shaking hand went to the base of Liams dick do give it some modesty. He liked the tip and encouraged by the moan that left Liams mouth he tried to take as much as he could down his throat. Being surprised by the sudden hotness surrounding his dick Liam thrust up into Nialls mouth pushing the last few inches down his throat. Liam grabbed Nialls hair and guided him up and down ''You're doing so good baby.. oh god when did you learn this.. Mhhh stop I wanna save this for somewhere else.''

Niall let go of Liams dick with a popping sound and smiled up at him. ''So good.'' Niall laid back against the mattress and spread his legs for Liam. '''M ready Liam.'' Liam took a deep breath and coated two of his fingers with lube. ''Sooo. Like you said? Stretching and massaging prostate right?'' Niall nodded and spread his legs a bit more.

Liam settled between Nialls legs, kissed the inside of his thigh and pressed his two fingers inside his hole. Niall hissed a bit but Liam told himself not to worry too much, Niall will tell him when to stop. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times until he felt that the muscle relaxed a bit. ''I know this is a way to kill the mood but.. where is the prostate?'' Niall smiled down at Liam and told him to just curl his fingers upwards and he'll find it.

So that's what Liam does and after just a few moments Niall clenched around him and he knew he found it. He kept pressing up against it and moved so he could kiss and finger Niall at the same time. While Liam moved his third fingers inside he sucked a love bite onto Nialls collar bone, marking him as his. ''Ugh Liam.. more..''

Suddenly Niall clenched more around his fingers and Liam felt Nialls first orgasm approaching. Liam now massaged Nialls prostate with all of his three fingers, rubbing him properly through his orgasm. He watched how Niall spurted all over his chest, painting it white, all along whining Liams name.

Liam collected Nialls cum with his mouth and swallowed it. ''Mhh.. Do you wanna go further? Or do you wanna stop now?''

''Liam you can't promise to knot me and the just stop. How do you want me?''

''Can you ride me?'' When Niall nodded eager he settled against the headboard again. Niall took the bottle of lube in his hands and let some of it dripple all over Liams dick. The cold liquid made Liam hiss but when Niall used his warm hand to spread it around it was forgotten. Niall straddled Liams hips and placed the tip on his hole and wanted to push down but Liam stopped him. ''Wait.'' Liam looked him right in his eyes and said something Niall didn't expected to hear. ''I love you.'' 

Niall placed a kiss on Liams lips and whispered ''I love you too''. He grabbed Liams shoulders and Liam placed one hand on Nialls hip and the other one held his dick for Niall to sink down on it. Niall pushed down but stopped every few seconds, it was his first time after all and Liam wasn't really small. Liam reassured him by rubbing his sides and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. When he finally sunk down all the way they both closed their eyes to capture the moment.  
''Fuck you're so tight.. even better than your mouth Niall...'' 

With that said, Niall began to slowly move himself up and down, just to get used to the feeling. Liam grabbed at Nialls hips again, he pressed to hard he'll surely leave marks.  
After Niall gained some confidence he moved faster, harder, making Liam buck up his hips a bit. Finally, slowly but surely, Niall got used to the feeling and realised that he made it. He had finally his alpha, his best friend. What would happen after the sex..? Niall didn't care right now. The only thing he could think of right now was that Liam was just a millimeter away of brushing his prostate, so he changed the angle a bit and cried out Liams name.

''Feels so good Liam, so good.. ugh yes.. right there'' Niall felt Liam thrust up his hips a bit faster, harder into him so he grabbed onto his shoulders to keep his modesty. Liam could already feel his knot swell, it'll hurt Niall a lot more when he'll push it inside. Niall was a trembling mess on top of him. There was a constant change of gripping Liams shoulders and playing with his nipples.

''Please... Liam I'm gonna come.. knot me..'' Liam pulled Niall down onto his chest and moved them around until Niall was trapped underneath him again. He didn't waste any time and started pumping into Niall immediately. Niall was shaking with pleasure, he could feel how Liams knot stretched him a bit more and he felt his orgasm approaching. Liam watched his dick move in and out of Nialls hole, rim stretched beautifully and glistening.

Little whines came out of Nialls mouth as soon as Liam pushed his knot further inside, coming in white streeks all over himself. His legs had tightened around Liams waist and hearing how his little blonde friend came made him shoot his load into his hole, his knot sinking in right after.

Liam collapsed on Nialls chest and Niall held onto him until his breathing calmed down. Liam took a deep breathe, placed a kiss on Nialls neck, pulled out and rolled over. ''Did I hurt you?'' Niall searched for Liams hand and intertwined their fingers before he answered. ''No. Was it okay?''

''Perfect.'' Liam pulled the covers over them and Niall cuddled into his side, neither caring that they were naked and sticky. 

''What does this make us Liam?''

Liam pressed a kiss under his ear

''Boyfriends, or soulmates. How ever you want to put it.''


End file.
